The present invention is directed toward an electrical connector and more particularly toward an electrical connector which is adapted to electrically and mechanically connect an electrical transmission conductor to a distribution conductor.
A number of connector assemblies have been proposed in the past for connecting distribution conductors or tap lines to overhead electrical transmission conductors. One such assembly is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,939. This patent shows a connector comprised generally of a C-shaped housing wherein the transmission conductor is intended to be positioned in the upper part of the housing and the tap conductor in the lower part thereof. A tapered wedge block is drawn into the housing by a screw member which pushes the conductors away from each other and against the upper and lower walls of the C-shaped housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,939 has some significant disadvantages. Most notably, there is no way of conveniently removing the wedge block if it is ever desired to disconnect the conductors. Furthermore, assembly of the connector with the conductors requires the use of two hands and accordingly there may be certain applications where the connector cannot be conveniently used. connector which includes a feature allowing the conductor-engaging members to be withdrawn from the conductor so that the connection can be disconnected. This connector, however, also cannot be installed with one hand and is substantially more complex and more expensive to manufacture in that it requires two different screw means for separately securing the transmission conductor and the distribution conductor. In addition to the foregoing, neither this patent nor any other patent known to Applicant provide a means for indicating when sufficient torque has been applied to the screw means for a secure connection.